Heading Your Way
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Autobots are having a glitch fixed, Cassie gets scared, but they show her it's still them. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Heading Your Way  
**

Cassie was helping the Autobots clean up the base, trying to put on a brave face. But in reality, she had the hardest day ever. She was beat up, tired, and her teacher accused her of cheating on a test. She could do nothing but let tears fill her eyes as she helped to dust Ratchet's lab. Little did she know, she was not alone. Optimus and the other Autobots were having a glitch in their systems replaced. However, in order to do that, the Autobots had to remove their heads. It didn't hurt them, but it was unnerving for those who were not used to it. And the one in the room was Optimus himself. But he was covered with a blanket on the metal table and so was his head which was on the counter so Cassie had no way of knowing.

"This day just can't get any worse…I wish I could just disappear." She said to herself. Optimus slowly awakened from stasis and heard the young girl talking.

"What-What's going on?" He said softly to himself. "Why is she so upset?"

"I wish I could just take jump down a hole and disappear from everyone and everything!" She said as a small tear appeared.

"Young one…what's wrong?" A deep voice cooed. Cassie jumped almost three feet.

"O-Optimus!? Where are you?!"

"Under the sheet, young one…remove it so we may talk." The voice replied gently. As Cassie gently pulled the sheet back, she screamed in shock as she was eye to eye with Optimus' optics.

"Cassie, remain calm. It's me." He said, trying to keep her calm. But a talking head is very unnerving! At that moment, Cassie slipped backwards and almost fell off the table!

"Cassie!" He called out! He then willed his body to put the hand out and catch her! Cassie would have been very injured in the fall had Optimus not caught her. As she got her bearings, she looked in horror as his headless body now sat up in the bed and grasped her in one hand.

"LET ME GO!"

"Not until you relax. I won't harm you. It's still me," Optimus cooed softly as he let his hands gently rub over her head. "Now you are going to stay right here until I put my head back on."

But the minute he placed her down, she slid down the blanket, barely able to miss his many grabs for her and jumped to the floor.

"Come back here!" He bellowed. He didn't even stop to put his head on! He took off after Cassie and a large Autobot with no head is definitely a sight to see! As Cassie ran through the base, she saw that others were the same: no heads!

"Whoa, calm down there!" A cheerful voice added. Cassie turned to see Bumblebee speaking, but he too had no head. He was able to speak through a voice projector through his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cassie screamed and took off running with now Optimus in the lead and Bumblebee behind him.

"Cassie, come back!" Optimus called, but she could almost hear a hint of amusement in his voice as he chased her.

"No need to be scared, kid!" Bumblebee added. But Cassie didn't need to have two headless Autobots after her. That is…until she ran into a pink bot's leg.

"Whoa, honey! Take it easy!" the voice cooed. Cassie looked up and saw that she was looking at Arcee…well Arcee's body. That did it…Cassie passed out.

"Cassie!" Arcee said in shock. She then picked her up gently and rubbed her head. "Cassie? Cassie, honey, c'mon, wake up."

At that moment, Optimus walked up and gently accepted Cassie from Arcee.

"Optimus, she fainted!" Arcee said in concern, gently patting Cassie's head.

"Is she alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just startled. She's had a rough day. But she will be alright." Optimus said gently.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Cassie slowly began to stir and felt someone gently poke her in her side. She looked up and saw the same headless Autobots leaning over her. She gasped, but before she could get up, Optimus and the others pinned her down.

"Oh no, ya don't." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Easy there, honey. We won't hurt you," Arcee giggled.

"We know you've had a hard day and our appearance can be unnerving. But could you also be afraid from also seeing that new horror movie called The Headless Terror?" Optimus said, having a slightly stern note in his voice. Cassie sadly nodded. She knew that they didn't allow her to watch scary stuff, but she watched it anyway.

"Sorry. Yes, it was my fault. I will take my punishment," Cassie said sadly.

"Good. Then let's begin." Optimus said as he began tickling her stomach.

"AH! AHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"That will teach you to watch scary movies and run from me," Optimus replied as he tickled her stomach more.

"And you know you never have to fear us!" Arcee said, happiness filling her voice. She then began tickling her on her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHRCEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You're our buddy, kiddo; we love you!" Bumblebee added as he attacked her armpits, making Cassie twist in agony.

"Alright, you two; she needs air." Optimus chuckled as he began putting his head back on and the others did the same. Now that the glitch was repaired, they could put their heads on. As Cassie slowly got up, she met the kind optics of Optimus, but she looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry Optimus," she said sadly and got up to leave. She then squeaked as she felt his large hand scoop her up and hold her to his chestplate. Arcee and Bumblebee smiled and let their fearless leader playfully capture the young girl; they then excused themselves to give them privacy.

"You're not going anywhere…," the deep voice cooed. "You made a mistake. But now you know why I don't want you watching those videos. Now that that is settled, I want to see a smile."

Cassie gave a small grin.

"Well, that surely was not your best." He chuckled. She then felt him put her close to his face and she saw for the first time him remove his face plate! Optimus then began to give her small and warm kisses on her face, making her laugh. It was amazing that his kisses were warm considering he was very close to a robot.

"O-Optimus! AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OK OK!" Cassie laughed. The bot nodded and stopped his playful assault, letting Cassie breathe. She then hugged his face and could hear a deep rumble come from inside of him, realizing he was moaning in relaxation at her touches.

"I love you, Optimus," She said as she too kissed him on the side of his cheek.

"And I love you too, young one. Now come; it's time for that movie and dinner I promised you before we talk business." He chuckled.

"What kind of business?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Alright! Race ya!" She giggled as the two headed out for some fun!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story! Also, I wasn't sure if your request box is open again, but Windblazer Prime was hoping you could do a birthday story for her. She was hoping you could do a TMNT story celebrating her OC Angela Hamato/Night Shadow's birthday and have it be a continuation of her previous three TMNT request stories (A Night of Romance, Romantic Training, and You Can Trust Me). Windblazer Prime's birthday is September 3** **rd** **. Would you please do this one for her? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
